Issue 8
Issue 8 is the eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 2: Miles Behind Us. It was originally published on May 15, 2004. Plot Synopsis Lori has told Rick she's pregnant. Rick asks if she is sure, and she confirms she is. Rick asks what they're going to do, and Lori says she's asking him. Allen asks if everything was okay, and Lori tells them all she's pregnant. Everyone is speechless and Allen says he doesn't know what to say. Rick sarcastically states "Congratulations has worked for years." Allen apologizes and states his worry about giving birth in a world without doctors and hospitals, but Rick assures that this is still good news. While Rick is extinguishing the fires, Dale comes to talk to him. Dale confides to Rick that he thinks the baby might be Lori and Shane's. Rick asks Dale to drop it. Dale reminds Rick that he has been with them little over a month, and Rick yells at him not to say another word. Rick says they have had sex once and he can't dwell on it or his mind will go crazy. Dale apologizes and hugs him, recommending to get some rest. At the road, they find a house but it's burned. Rick says they have to leave. Later, while Glenn is filling the gas tank, Dale screams and falls down in front of a frozen zombie. Dale confirms he's not bitten, and Andrea runs to Dale and hugs him, glad to see he is unharmed. The frozen zombie moves and Glenn gets scared. Rick kills the zombie and concludes that the zombies freeze faster than normal humans. Lori and Carol talk about food, on which they're running short. Carol asks if Lori is worried about having a baby, and Lori doesn't deny that she is. Suddenly, Rick orders Dale to pull over. The group come across a neighborhood enclosed by a fence, titled "Wiltshire Estates". Rick thinks it could serve as a permanent sanctuary. The group proceeds to inspect the immediate area, then the first floor of a house. Rick and Tyreese go to inspect the rest. While Tyreese doesn't find any roamers on the second floor, Rick gets attacked by two zombies when he opens the basement door. He gets pinned to the floor, but Tyreese rescues him by tackling one of the zombies. After they kill the undead assailants and clear out the basement, Rick thanks Tyreese and asks where he learned to tackle like that, prompting Tyreese to reveal he was in the NFL. Donna discovers the kitchen is packed with canned goods, with Rick concluding that the looting must have happened early on, when people were stealing TVs instead of food. Due to a broken window on the ground level, the group is forced to sleep on the second floor. After dividing up the rooms, they go to bed. Rick and Lori are happy to be out of the RV, and proceed to talk about Lori's pregnancy. They are interrupted by Donna, who gives them an extra blanket. Donna also gives some blankets to Tyreese, and goes to give one to Andrea and Dale when she discovers the two having sex. Afterwards, she goes to bed with Allen. Though she still disproves of their relationship, she admits she is happy for Dale and Andrea. Allen notes that the snow is starting to melt. Outside, a snow covered sign thaws and reveals the words: “ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER”. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Donna *Tyreese *Julie *Chris Deaths *None Trivia *The "All Dead Do Not Enter" sign in the Wiltshire Estates was written by Brian Blake, in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. *This is the first issue in which the survivors notice that zombies freeze faster than humans. *This issue unofficially marks the start of Andrea and Dale's relationship. Goofs/Errors * On the cover's barcode, it says 00601 although it's Issue 8. References Category:Media and Merchandise